


睡前床邊小故事系列1-巧克力

by win_win_scenario



Series: 睡前床邊小故事系列 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_win_scenario/pseuds/win_win_scenario
Summary: 關於瓦肯人與巧克力的關係，Jim早有耳聞。所以現在要搞定已經互相表白、但還沒上本壘的大副，就易如反掌了。只要給Spock送上一杯巧克力飲品，就可以.....睡前床邊小故事系列。適合睡前十分鐘看的Spirk小甜餅系列。每篇各自獨立。不定期新增。祝大家一夜好夢。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 睡前床邊小故事系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549105
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	睡前床邊小故事系列1-巧克力

關於瓦肯人與巧克力的關係，Jim早有耳聞。以前學院有一門3學分的「外星文化」，這門課教學生了解異星風俗，以避免探索宇宙時不慎冒犯別人，引發星際大戰。例如與瓦肯人交談時就該收好你的賤手，不要隨便亂摸人家 (對，就是在說你，James T Kirk)。當然，與瓦肯人參加社交活動飲用酒水更要小心，人類的巧克力飲品就是瓦肯人的烈酒。(JTK舉手：老師那請問瓦肯星的酒吧都是賣巧克力飲品嗎？瓦肯人進巧克力吧要不要出示身份證？幾歲才能進去？巧克力飲料會列出濃度百分比嗎？⋯⋯)。

因為Jim是好學不倦的乖學生(？)，他這門「外星文化」學得特別通透，所以現在要搞定已經互相表白、但還沒上本壘的大副，就易如反掌了。想想只要給Spock送上一杯巧克力飲品，就可以迷姦(劃掉)--放鬆--Spock的身心，接著自然而然摸手、擁抱、親吻，然後就可以滾上床了。

Jim不禁佩服自己，這麼好的計劃肯定成功⋯⋯等一下，Spock何等聰明睿智，突然送上一杯巧克力，豈不是太明顯？但是對於比木頭還要木頭的瓦肯人，不給予一些明示，要何時才能上本壘？都已經互相表白兩個星期了，還僅止於摸一下手指、啄一下嘴唇，像話嗎？這事兒傳出去James T Kirk還要做人嗎？

不管了，有些事若不敢直說 (JTK：你說誰不敢了？James Kirk沒有不敢的！），那麼給予曖昧的暗示，也不失為好方法。大不了隔天一覺醒來，拿出那句萬用藉口「我昨天不小心喝醉了」，就可以化解尷尬，從此生米煮成熟飯、過著幸福快樂的日子。

Jim想，月底的感恩節餐會就是好機會。在企業號上雖然有一部份外星船員，但地球人還是佔大多數。在寂寞的太空旅行中，節日活動顯得格外重要，可以紓緩情緒、營造歸鄉感。Jim特別交代文康娛樂組要將地球各族群重要的節日記下，舉辦相關活動，例如聖誕節、感恩節、情人節⋯⋯等。甚至光是新年就有地球西曆、中國曆、回曆等不同的新年 (Spock為此相當不解為什麼地球人不斷在過新年？）。而地球曆11月底的美國感恩節，也是Jim相當重視的節慶，因為感恩節在意義上象徵著不同族群和平共處，與星聯及企業號的宗旨不謀而合。

那麼，在感恩節的餐會上，不小心給Spock遞上一杯「啊？我不知道這含有巧克力成份耶！真不好意思！」的飲品，也就不會太過份。Jim以前在愛荷華的酒吧打工時，當過一陣子酒保，他熟知各項飲料的搭配。當然企業號上並沒有這些真實飲品，全是複製機做出來的。好在Jim不但懂調酒，也是程式編碼高手，他試了幾種代碼，最後調出一款含巧克力成份30%，配上多種味道強烈的香草和水果調味、嚐不出巧克力味道的飲品，他命名為「Kirk特調」，準備用來迷⋯⋯不，放鬆Spock的身心。

餐會當天，Jim大啖美味的火雞餐，而Spock也享用了平常很少吃到、道地的瓦肯節慶蔬菜濃湯，一切都相當完美。飯後的自由交誼時間，Jim拿起一杯「Kirk特調」走向他的男友。

「Spock，要不要來杯飲料？」  
「好的，謝謝你，Jim。」Spock伸手接過飲料。

Jim有些緊張地看著Spock，不知道會不會被察覺出有異。你知道，就像很多養寵物的貓奴狗奴，在餵寵物吃藥時，會把藥丸藏在食物裡拿給寵物吃。這時你會小心翼翼地看著牠們，深怕嗅覺敏銳的貓貓狗狗，會發現食物裡夾著藥。Jim此刻就是這種心情。然而，Spock僅僅看了一眼飲品，抬了一下眉，不疑有他就喝了下去。Jim甚至為此有一點小小的罪惡感：Spock是如此的信任他，就算Jim拿一杯毒藥給他，Spock也會毫不猶豫地喝下去吧！

「怎麼樣？好喝嗎？⋯⋯哦，我也不知道裡面是什麼，反正就在飲料吧台上看到的，我就拿來了。」好吧，這個謊言是拙劣了一點，但Jim總得先打個預防針。  
「味道是可接受的，」Spock平靜無波的回答：「主要是香草和水果的調味，嗜口性極佳。」  
「喜歡就好⋯⋯」。

於是那晚，Spock喝了好幾杯Jim遞給他的飲品，每回他接過飲料，總是毫不猶豫喝下去。(Jim想這傢伙酒量還不錯嘛！）而Jim自己也喝了不少酒，畢竟他隔天早上必須拿出藉口「我昨天不小心喝醉了」。終於，到了餐會差不多結束時，Spock的眼神開始有些不同了：平日的銳利減少了幾分，取而代之的是多了幾分温柔與朦朧；同時，他和Jim手指交握的次數也比平日多了好幾回；身體不經意的碰觸時間也提升了30%(這是Jim試圖模仿Spock分析數據的能力而得到的結論）。於是Jim開心地宣布餐會結束，船員解散，而Jim也和Spock一起走回艙房。兩人先到達Jim的門口，互看一眼後，很有默契的一同進入Jim的艙室。令Jim十分滿意的，房門一關，他的大副男友就霸氣地把他壓在門上親吻，接著一切發展都如他的預期，Jim心想果然悶騷的瓦肯人需要借巧克力壯膽。Spock是個十分體貼的情人，在過程中不斷詢問Jim的感受，每一次變換角度、深度、頻率、強度⋯⋯等，都要重新詢問一遍Jim對於舒適滿意度的百分比。Jim想這個平日話多愛教訓人的科學官大副，上了床還不改其囉唆，做愛搞得像做科學實驗。但不急，來日方長，等Jim慢慢調教(劃掉)--調整Spock的習慣，兩人一定會十分契合。

第二天早上，Jim睜開眼，看到他的男友正用烏溜溜的大眼睛温柔地看著他。Jim立刻嫣然一笑 (對，一定要嫣然一笑不然會尷尬)。  
「Hi ～早安～」Jim笑著說。  
「早安，Jim。你身體有感到任何不適嗎？」Spock關心地問。  
「還好，只是⋯⋯頭有點痛，可能昨晚喝太多酒，醉得太厲害了。」好了，他說了藉口了。  
「你是否需要我向Dr.McCoy索取止痛樂物？」  
「不用不用，宿醉而已，多喝點水就好了。⋯⋯對了，你還好嗎？頭會痛嗎？」  
「謝謝你關心。為何你認為我的頭會痛？」  
「你昨晚不是也喝了很多⋯⋯」

Jim突然住嘴。笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋，差點露餡。

「我喝了很多什麼？」  
「哦⋯⋯含糖飲料，對，你那個飲料聞起來很甜，糖喝多了也會頭痛。」(天哪Jim Kirk你在說什麼。)  
「確實我的飲料很甜，它含有很多巧克力成份。」  
「什麼？有巧克力？天哪⋯⋯我不知道裡面有巧克力⋯⋯那，你不是也醉了？那我們兩個都醉了，所以才會那個⋯⋯上床，所以⋯那⋯」

真有趣，一個作賊心虛的人想要圓謊的時候，怎麼樣都演不出天真無辜。

「Jim，」Spock平靜的打斷Jim的語無倫次：「我昨晚沒有醉。」  
「什麼？」  
「我沒有醉。」  
「為什麼？你們瓦肯人喝巧克力不是會醉？」

Spock收緊手臂，把Jim擁入温暖的懷裡：「正確的定義是：瓦肯人喝巧克力會醉。但我是半瓦肯人，我的身體分解巧克力的能力，比一般瓦肯人高出50%。昨晚飲品的濃度僅30%，而我對巧克力的耐受度是60%以上的濃度才會醉。」  
「那你沒有醉，為什麼還跟我上床？」  
「Jim，我不明白，」Spock揚起一邊的眉毛：「你是我的愛人，我們2.8周前確立了戀愛關係。我與你進行性行為，為什麼需要喝醉才能進行？」  
「因為你一直像木頭一樣，對我無動於衷啊？」Jim忍不住用力拍打Spock的胸膛：「哪有人在一起兩個禮拜了，還不上床的？是不是你覺得我沒有吸引力？還是你太害羞？我不好意思直接問你，怕你尷尬，所以我就想，借酒壯膽這一招也許有用。」  
「我一直未與你建立性行為，是因為我不知道你是否做好心理準備。畢竟你以前交往的對象91.5%是女性。」  
「那你可以問我啊？笨蛋！」Jim覺得自己像個傻瓜，氣得背過身去。  
「Ashayam，」Spock將Jim拉向自己懷裡，胸膛貼著Jim氣呼呼的背：「我不知此事對你造成困擾，我向你致歉。」  
「那你昨晚為什麼突然願意跟我上床了？」  
「首先我必須更正你的修辭：我從來沒有不願意與你上床。你是個很有性吸引力的人類，但首先我需要徵得你的同意。」  
「那你昨晚為什麼突然覺得我同意了？」  
「你一直給我飲用含巧克力的飲品，我大膽假設這是一個邀請？」  
「你明明知道我用巧克力勾引你、明明喝巧克力不會醉，卻故意不說破，讓我看起來像個大傻瓜。」Jim其實有點不知道自己現在到底在氣什麼重點，他只覺得要維持一個生氣的姿態，等著Spock把他轉回來。媽的他沒事幹麼自己背過身?  
「Jim，我無意取笑你，我只是想順著你的心意。」  
「還有，你上床的時候哪來那麼多廢話？換一個動作要問我3個問題？」  
「我們第一次進行性行為，我不希望引起你身體不適。但經過昨晚的臨床實證分析，我已能掌握彼此的契合度。」  
「你如果再把上床講得像做科學實驗，我立刻下床。」  
「抱歉，以後不會了。」  
「那你幹麼還不把我轉回來？」

Spock在Jim看不見的地方嘆了一口氣，原來跟人類談戀愛有這麼多原則。看來他要學習分析的數據還有很多很多。

他將Jim背著的身體轉了回來，面對面看著Jim氣得紅通通的臉蛋和發亮的藍眼睛，忍不住吻了他一下。  
「還生氣嗎？Ashayam？」  
「還有點氣，你害我等了兩個多禮拜，你要補償我。」  
「遵命，艦長。」

半個小時後，Jim枕在Spock懷裡，微微喘著氣說：「還有，下次上床前我要給你吃濃度60%以上的巧克力，看你會變什麼樣？」

-Fin-


End file.
